


New Beginnings

by silverSilence13



Category: Beautiful Disaster Series - Jamie McGuire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverSilence13/pseuds/silverSilence13
Summary: sorry for the short story it's my first time next one will be longer





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE  
whats the point of love if sooner or later you lose it...hope i can answer that question on my own without having to rely on someonelse


	2. Parties and Boys

The day you leave your home can be a sad or happy time for me its both especially if you live in the Maddox family my family is crazy but awesome at the same time and sometimes i just need to get away and have some me time just me,myself,and i.  
"I am gonna miss you guys so much i don't know what it's gonna be like with you guys here with us." My mom just starts bawling here eyes out when it's almost time to leave unlike my brother i couldn't help but do the same.  
"I gonna miss you too mom." There are no words to explain how badly i'm gonna both my mom and dad.  
"Promise me that while your away you'll at least try to stay my little girl." I see my dad's eyes get all glassy but he doesn't let out a single tear  
"I will always be your little girl nothing can change that." I look over at my little brother Alex and even more tears come to my just think about leaving him a 12 year old without an older sibling at home to help with problems parent can't really help with."I'm gonna miss you little buddy i promise you i will call everyday."  
"Me too." With all the water works i almost forget all about my brother Adam. Soon we here our plane being called over the inter-com "Flight 1B to L.A is now boarding."  
As we say our last good byes I overhear dad telling Adam watch out for me and to not do anything stupid as dad comes over i assume he was gonna say the same thing but instead he pulls me into a hug " I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too daddy." That was the first time i have ever seen my father. Travis 'Maddog' actually cry.  
When we are on the plane i realize i already miss them so much i feel like my hearts gonna explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short story it's my first time next one will be longer


End file.
